It Was All a Dream
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: AU. Marie O'Brien and Bobby Drake wake up in another world to find out that there is no such thing as mutants...or is there? They fight with confilicting dreams and their relationship in this world. read and review!
1. Ch 1 It Never Happened

It Was All a Dream

AN/ Good afternoon readers and welcome to my second X-Men movie-verse story. This story is definitely going to be AU, but it will still have spoilers to the WONDERFUL X-2 movie! This is going to be mostly a Rogue/Bobby fan fic as of now but I may throw in the rest of the couplings for good measure. I hope you enjoy the story and as I always say

REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW especially for a new story to see if I should continue. (Flames are welcome; I am also a Pyro!)  Even though I am writing this story I will keep constant updates for Untouchable so reader don't be afraid.

Thanks for Reading,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com (I welcome emails and IM's concerning whatever (story ideas, comments, or a conversation with an obsessed writer.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the X-Men universe and I do not wish to infringe on any copyrights. I do create some characters such as families but nothing to amazing. Please don't sue me. Hey, I do have a new lawyer in my family so maybe you could give him some practice but I don't mean to offend! (I would love to take Bobby if you are offering!)

Chapter One

It Never Happened

            _Rouge sat next Bobby on Blackbird after the X-Men finished their plea to the President of the __United States of America__. She toyed with the metal clips to her seat belt, checking to make sure that all attachments were fastened. After falling out of the cockpit, Rogue had a tremendous fear of history repeating itself. _

_            She turned her head and studied her boyfriend's profile. His strong jaw was tightened as he stared ahead, the thoughts of his former pal Pyro all but flying from his brain. Then he moved his head towards her, and when he saw her looking at him, he gave her a half smile. The love in her heart was overpowering as she reached out and touched his jaw. She could not feel his warm skin against her glove, but she did not care. He reached up and started pull at the fabric. The glove left her hand and he placed her rarely bare hand into his palm._

_            She started to panic and tried to pull away, but he ignored her protests and touched his lips against the back of her hand._

_            "I'll love you Marie, no matter what."_

_            "I'll love you too." She stared in shock as he let her hand go. _

_            All of a sudden the plane shook with turbulence. The metal wall was pulled apart and a gap formed once again in the cockpit. Bobby reached down and unfastened his seat belt. The air wrapped around him and he flew into the air._

_            "Bobby! No!" Rogue screamed at him as he vanished from sight._

_            "Bob..."_

"…by!" Marie O'Brien jumped up from her bed. Her hand rested against her chest as she gasped for breath. "Bobby." She looked around her medium sized bed room as the dream started to fade from her brain. She stared at her movie posters and her brain began to focus. Instead of being a passenger aboard Charles Xavier's Blackbird flying back home to the sprawling mansion in NY, she was sitting up in her quilt covered bed in Clarks Valley, Pennsylvania. She felt let down at the thought that her wonderful exciting dream was in fact only a dream. Her alarm had yet to go off, but even though it was not time to get up, Marie crawled out of bed and headed towards her shower.

            She adjusted the temperature and stepped in the shower to wash away the memories. It wasn't the first time she had these wonderful dreams but it was the first time she dreamed so vividly. She could almost feel the intense kiss with her Bobby. Her Bobby. She laughed at the thought as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. The soccer star of Williams Preparatory School had been ignoring her ever since freshman year. The chances of Bobby Drake ever risk his life for hers was slim to none. She ignored the feeling of regret and turned off the shower. Wrapping herself in her robe, Marie spent the next 20 minutes blow-drying her thick, long maroon hair. The thought of Magneto causing her hair to turn grey now seemed humorous when in the dream seemed terrifying. 

            She walked out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom. Quickly she dressed in her required uniform: an oxford shirt, a plaid skirt, and a navy blue sweater. She rolled up her white knee socks and slipped into her brown slip-on shoes. Applying a coat of lip-gloss and a dusting of powder, Marie picked up her shoulder pack and headed down the mahogany stair way. 

            Her attorney mother was sitting at the kitchen table sipping at her morning cup of coffee. They mumbled their greetings and Marie reached into the cupboard for a coffee mug and began to make herself a cup of chai tea. After her tea was ready, she joined her mother at the table and started picking at an onion bagel for breakfast. 

            "Where are Daddy and Steve?"

            Megan O'Brien looked up from the brief she was reading and glanced at her 17 year-old daughter. "Dad had to take Steve to school today so he could print out a paper. The darn printer broke last night."

            Marie laughed at the faulty equipment. No matter how many times they fixed the faulty machinery, it always found away to break. "Well Steve wouldn't want to upset Dr. Fellow. I remember when I tried that excuse sophomore year and I ended up in detention for the week." Marie chugged down the rest of her tea and got up from the table. She put her dishes into the dishwasher and picked up her car keys from the top of the water cooler. She played with her keys as she headed towards the back door. "I have Drama after school today, so I will be late for supper."

            Her mother nodded and returned to her brief. Marie stepped outside and breathed in the fresh autumn air. The trees were beginning to turn colors and the sight was gorgeous. Marie opened up her green Volkswagen Beatle and tossed in her backpack. She was happy that she did not have to take her younger brother to school that morning. Ever since he joined the soccer team the year before, Steve started to behave like the big man on campus. By the time he reached senior year, she predicted that he would be as much of a jerk as Bobby Drake. 

            She maneuvered her way into the downtown Clarks Valley and made her way to her high school. Deep inside her she had the desire that she was a mutant. Sure she would have different problems, but at least she would be different. Instead of being an average high school student that her peers barely recognized, Marie would be part of a magnificent team that bonded together to help save the future. She laughed silently over here super hero thoughts as she pulled into her parking space. She patted her baby car lightly on the hood and grabbed her school things. She sent out greetings towards her fellow classmates and walked the block to the school building.

            Williams Preparatory School was a magnificent piece of architecture. It rose from the freshly manicured lawn, looking like a gothic castle. She walked into the building and greeted her vice principal who also happened to be her AP Chemistry teacher from the year before. 

            "Good morning Mrs. Nelson. Lovely morning isn't it?"

            Her teacher nodded at her. "Good morning Ms. O'Brien. How is AP Biology treating you?"

            "Next to your class, it is easy as pie!"

            Her teacher waved her off and Marie entered the library. She saw the bunch of the friends that she had and sat down at the round table.

            Julie Myers paused from her fight with John Alleymore and waved at her friend. Her short black hair was spike up, and her uniform shirt peeked out from under her sweater.

            "Hey Marie will you tell this idiot that just because he thinks he is the world's greatest person doesn't mean he is."

            Marie shook her head. "What did he do now?" 

            John's green eyes were wide open with innocence. "I did nothing. All I did was suggest that since she was going to search for a new job anyway that she applied for the new opening at Cinemark!"

            Julie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the brianiac forgot to mention that it would be right under him, and he would be honored to bust my butt around all year."

            Marie ignored their bickering as Bobby Drake waltzed by. For once he wasn't surrounded by his cronies and almost seemed approachable. She became aware that John was clicking his fingers in front of her face. She snapped back to her friends.

            "What?"

            Julie looked speechless for once but John promptly chimed in. "Since when did you give that jock the time of day?"

            Marie pulled out her planner and started marking off the first week of September. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

            Julie jumped in for the kill. "You have a little drool mark there." She pretended to wipe away the water. "Since when did your taste in the male sex drop so low, I mean besides John here."

            John didn't even pretend to act offended. The friends were used to bashing each other. He was seriously concerned about his close friend. "Yeah, what gives girl?"

            Marie looked over her shoulder and made sure he was out of hearing distance. He was at the other side of the room searching through an encyclopedia. "I just had a freaky dream that's all."

            "Concerning the prize jock?" John nearly shouted.               

            "Shh… If you be quiet I will tell ya!" Once she had there undivided attention Marie told them about her dream.

            Julie seemed pleased about the fact she could cause sparks and John did not seem to mind the fact he could wield fire, even though he ran off with the bad guy.

            "So you kissed HIM!" Julie screeched.

            "In my dream. Boy, I almost wish it was real. That kind of kiss is something a girl lives for even if the giver is a conceited ass!"

            "So what are you going to do?" John questioned.

            "Nothing really. It may take a while though before I could get those images out of my head. Jock or not, Bobby was one hell of a dream guy." Before they could analyze the situation more the first bell rang. Even though they had 5 minutes before homeroom started, all three seniors hurried since they all had to climb 3 flights of stairs.

            Marie entered her Physics homeroom and sat down with a sigh. With dreams like hers, who needed reality!

AN/ So here is my new story! Since you made it this far REVIEW! I write faster when you do. I need to know if this story is worth pursuing. I changed most names (first and/or last) from the X-Men universe for 2 reasons: 1) Some needed to be created and 2) I was too lazy to look up spelling. Review!

Love all reviewers!

Bry


	2. Ch 2 Sweat, Mud, and Pondering

It Was All a Dream

AN/ Since I have received 2 reviews for this story that means I must definitely update now! Hehe! Thank you so much for your reviews and with every review I will write more!

Love all reviewers!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 2

Mud, Sweat, and Pondering

            Bobby Drake artfully maneuvered the black and white soccer ball across the home field of the Clarks Valley Conquers. He dodged around his teammates, who were trying to steal the ball away from in a scrimmage match. His coach yelled orders from the side lines. When Bobby was a foot away the field goal, he passed the ball to one of his teammates instead of going for the goal. Seconds after the play, Bobby tripped over a defenseman's foot and went sailing into the mud.

            Coach Kennedy blew the whistle as every one gathered around their fallen captain. After a moment, Bobby pushed himself off the ground and grinned at the crowd. He causally wiped the mud out of his eyes and turned to his coach and said, "What's next?"

            Kennedy's face relaxed when he saw his star player was uninjured but he still had some malice in his voice. "O'Brien that would have been a foul if this was a real game. Watch your feet boy! Everybody hit the showers."

            Steve O'Brien offered the senior his hand and Bobby stood up tall. His 6 foot frame toward the sophomore's but Steve did not seem intimated. "Sorry man."

            Bobby wiped the excess mud from his face and turned the boy. "No problem, mistakes happen." He started to chuckle. "I remember when I was a freshman; I tripped the star defenseman Peter Rasputin during a game. Boy, I got a beating for that one!"

            Steve gave Bobby an uneasy smile and Bobby laughed harder as he approached the locker room door. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't even a real match!"

            Both boys entered the locker room and separated as they went to their respective lockers. Bobby started to shake his head as he spun with his locker combination. The senior boy next to Bobby stared at him with astonishment. "How could you be so calm about what that little twerp did? I mean, he made you look like an ass in front of the whole team."

            "Jeff my man, you have to let things slide. If you don't then you really look like an ass." Bobby said calmly. He pulled out his towel and quickly stripped out of his mud covered clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed towards the showers and stepped under the spray. The hot water cleared his head, and his mind began to wander as he covered his short blonde hair with shampoo.

_            "I don't want to hurt you, Bobby." Rogue stepped away from him as she toyed with her newly acquired glove._

_            "You won't hurt me." Bobby bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. After dating her for those long 4 months, Bobby felt elated to finally feel her skin against his. He broke the kiss and the four walls of his old room seemed to fly at him._

_            Rogue exhaled, a thin stream of cold air flew from her lips. She turned her head up and stared at him with her big emerald eyes. She then reached up and covered his lips with hers again. They clung in each others arms until Bobby felt a slight pain run through his brain. Even though he tried to let go, his lips seemed to be stuck to Rogue's. _

_            He gasped in relief as Rogue pulled herself from his body. The physical pain began to fade, but the pain of the expression on his Marie's face hurt even more._

_            "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes filled with tears._

_            He tried to calm his voice but as he told her he was fine, he started panting as if he ran 100 miles. He started to walk away but the ceiling broke from above spilling a freezing cold liquid onto his head. He spun to look at Rogue but she disappeared._

_"Damn it. D…"_

            "amn it." Bobby cursed as the cold water replaced the hot. He cranked the knob off and continued to pant. He wrapped himself back in his towel and walked into the empty locker room. The little side trip he had taken had lasted over 20 minutes. Bobby sat on the bench and placed his head in his hands. For as long as he could remember he kept having these mutant dreams. But instead of only happening at night, he found himself leaving reality more often than not.

 He quickly got dressed into his street clothes and tried to forget the newest installment of the X-Men dreams. He walked outside of the building and was shocked to find Steve O'Brien to be standing at the curb.

"Yo Steve! Do you need a ride?"

Steve turned to him and grinned. "If you could spare one. My space cadet of a sister apparently forgot all about me." 

Bobby frowned at the mention of Marie O'Brien. His classmate rarely ever spoke to him in real life but ever since she started to take a predominate role in his dreams, he felt himself shying farther away from her.

"Senior year could make anyone turn spacey!" Bobby remarked.

He motioned the sophomore to follow him and the both climbed into his Honda SUV.  He started some small talk with his teammate and barely paid attention. The Rogue from his dreams kept flashing in front of his eyes and he almost ran a red light in the middle of a distraction.

"Bobby are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just am getting stressed about college admissions."

Steve laughed. "Marie is just the same. Man I am already dreading senior year."

"Nah, It is great. Just be sure not to have any distractions." He pulled up behind a green Beatle in the O'Brien driveway. "I will see you at practice man."

Steve said goodbye but Bobby was in his own world. Exiting from her car was Marie. His Marie. 

She gave him a funny look and Bobby just shook his head out of his daze. He reversed his car and got out of there as quickly as possible. Back on the road he contemplated what he could do. He sighed. As of now all he had to do was keep on avoiding Marie.

AN/ Quick chapter from school today. Slightly short but well enough I suppose. If you want me to continue review! And since you are all the way down here click that little purple button. You know you want to.

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com (Email for whatever!)


	3. Ch 3 Fights and IM's

It was All a Dream

AN/ Hey wonderful people who made it to chapter three of my story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 20 reviews for 2 chapters! Isn't that amazing? So here I am, back to write another chapter. Keep up the good work.

Notes: Julie does equal Jubilee

            John does equal Pyro

            No teachers as of yet represent any one from X-Men but just wait for it. I will try to make them fairly obvious! 

Keep up with all the reviewing!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 3

Fights and IM's

            Marie stood outside her house in a daze. She barely acknowledged her brother as a streaked into the house. Marie wasn't puzzled about why her brother had arrived home with Bobby Drake, but she was confused about the look he sent her from his car. Everything inside her had frozen and she felt like she couldn't move. And with that one look she flashed into another reality.

            _Rogue sat in front of Bobby on Blackbird. John had just walked down the metal steps to go join the effort against William Stryker. The silence between the two was deafening. _

_            "What is going to happen, Bobby?"_

_            Bobby sat there troubled. "I don't know. With the help of Magneto, I am sure everyone will get out safely."_

_            Rogue reached across the gap between them and places her gloved hand on his cold bare one. "No, I mean what is going to happen between us."_

_            He looked puzzled. "What do you mean between us?"_

_            Rogue sighed, "How can we be in a relationship that because of my powers, you can't even touch me? How can we continue without killing one another?"_

_            Bobby looked shocked. "Not all relationships require touch, even the romantic. I love you, Marie, without touching you, I love you because you are the caring, compassionate person you are, and I would love you Marie, even if you did not have your mutant power because all I love is you." He said with the passion breaking in his voice._

_            Marie went to hug him and held on tight. That is when down under __Alkali__Lake__, Professor Charles Xavier started concentrating on his mutants._

Marie blasted herself out of the thought. The pain in her daydream almost felt real. She walked slowly up her front steps and slipped inside the Victorian style house. She left her book bag on the floor beside the entry way. She walked into the living room and sat next to Steve. Steve was munching down on a TV dinner in front of the TV since both of their parents did not seem to be back from work yet. 

            "Why didn't you pick me up after practice, Marie?" He said with food hanging down his mouth.

            "I didn't know I was supposed to be your chauffer! It seems you got home alright." She snapped at him.

            Steve turned his attention from M*A*S*H. "Yeah, Bobby asked if I needed a ride. If not I would have been stuck there until tomorrow."

            "We wouldn't want that to happen." She murmured.

            "What?" Steve snarled, ready to have a yelling match with his sister.

            "All I said it seems you are getting buddy-buddy with the star jerk… I mean jock."        

            "God, you're vile. What did Bobby ever do to you? At least he is better then those Drama freaks you associate with!"

            "Just because my friends have class, does not mean you can insult them!"

            "And just because Bobby has taste, doe not mean you can insult them. You would never see him go out with Julie."

            Marie saw red. Sometimes she wished she could murder her brother. "Correction, Julie wouldn't date Ice boy for any amount of money!" She yelled.

            Steve looked more confused than usual. "Ice boy?"

            Marie noticed her error and jumped out of the couch and stormed upstairs where when she got into her bedroom, she slammed the door shut.

            "Woman." Steve muttered and turned his attention back at the 4077.

            Marie sat down at her computer desk and started punching down at the buttons. Her little brother had annoyed the heck out of her and it bother her more that she slipped into mutant world during a conversation. She entered onto the Internet and read briefly over her junk mail.

            All of a sudden an IM box popped up. 

            FIREYBAND: Hey Re!

            She laughed as she typed to John.

            TheRedRogue: Hi, can I send the little boy star to Tahiti?

            FIREYBAND: What did Steve do?

            TheRedRogue: Tried to tell me that the man of my dreams resembles a human.

            FIREYBAND: Can't be that bad. Why does it even bother you? Just because Drake ruins your sleep at night doesn't mean you should take it out on the rest of us, even if they are Steve!

            Marie thought about it for a moment. 

            TheRedRogue: Maybe you are right.

            Auto message from FIREYBAND: I went to go find myself some metal and a shape shifter, call the cell if it is a dire message like N SYNC is going to come and rape me. If not hold your horses.

            Marie felt better after she talked to her friend. She clicked his box off and went to turn on her stereo. She became absorbed in the Moulin Rouge soundtrack when the little IM noise sounded. Figuring John cam back online she went to type a response when she realized she did not recognize the name.

            TotallyTouchableIce: Hey! 

            Marie couldn't see his profile but responded anyway.

            TheRedRogue: Hi! Umm..who is this?

            TotallyTouchableIce: It is Max.

            TheRedRogue:?

TotallyTouchableIce: I sit behind you in Ms. Munroe's history class.

            TheRedRogue: Oh. Sorry, I just drew a blank. How could I help you?

            TotallyTouchableIce: I was wondering if you would help me do a survey for my brother's Psyche class.

            TheRedRogue: Sure, I guess. When?

            TotallyTouchableIce: I will email it to you. Oh I gotta go. Thanks Rogue.

            Marie said goodbye and signed of the internet herself. It wasn't until later when she was writing an English paper did she wonder why he referred to her as Rogue. Shaking it off as a freaky mistake caused by her screen name, Marie sent her paper to herself and got into bed. She silently prayed that tonight she could avoid her dream.

If only it was that easy.

AN/ Tell me what you think! Review! Hit that button! Uncle Sam wants YOU too!

            Bry

            I love all reviewers!


	4. Ch 4 Not Alone

It was ALL a Dream

AN/ I am back again! Hehe! 42 reviews! Isn't that awesome? I think it is. My brain was temporally blocked and I was working on unblocking it. One way was going to see X2 for the 3rd time; don't ya feel bad for me? Hehe. Anyway thank you to all my reviewers. Your diligence makes me want to keep on updating daily!

Love to all Reviewers                                                                                 

Bry

sumerstorme@aol.com

Chapter 4

Not Alone

Bobby eased his chin above the chin up bar. It was late at night and he was trying to work out all his pent up energy and hopefully he would have a dreamless night sleep. He dropped to the ground and let out a gasp. That idea was very unlikely. Bobby wandered over to his weight bench and started to work on his biceps when he heard footstep creep down his creaky basement steps. Setting down the weights, he turned to the door and sighed as his younger sister stood under the doorway.

            "Isn't past your bed time, Rosie?" Bobby snapped.

            The bright blue eyes of the 13 year old stared at her brother. "It is only 11 o'clock, Bob." She ran a hand through her long blond hair. 

            "Don't you think it that is a little late for an eighth grader?" 

            She shook her head quickly and entered the room. "What are you doing up so late? Don't you have a game tomorrow or something?"

            Bobby tried to ignore his sibling as he continued with his work out, but she wouldn't let it go.

            "What's your problem, Bob?"

            He turned around quickly and snarled, "I just need to be left alone from snotty little brats!"

            Rosie was unfazed. "Whatever. So what are ya doing?"

            Bobby turned to his sister. "What do you think I am doing with a bunch of weights, munchkin?"

            Rosie just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Bobeo!" She turned around to climb but up the old stairs but decided to say one more thing. "Don't hurt yourself to much…Iceman!" Giggling Rosie fled up the steps.

            Bobby's face turned white before red started to mare his clear skin town. "You were reading my computer journal again." He shouted as he chased after her.

            Giggles could be heard as Rosie climbed all the way to her second floor bed room. Bobby slammed against the door but the little pipsqueak had already locked the door. "Rosanne Drake, I am going to get you!" He growled and stomped away. He walked past his parents' bedroom and then his slightly younger brother Ronny's room as he approached the spiral stairway to go to the third floor of his house.

            He opened his bedroom door and stepped inside. He sat down at his computer desk and looked at the page that was left open on his desktop. His sister didn't even bother to conceal the fact that she snooped. Ever since he started having his peculiar dreams, he started writing them down in his computer journal. He looked at the open document and started to reread his own thoughts.

            _It happened again. The dreams keep on coming back. This one was again centered on Marie. But it was different. Instead of having a romantic dream with her, we were running down the halls of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. William Stryker's troops had infiltrated the school and were trying to capture everyone. Pyro, Marie, and I were running to safely when we were stopped by a troop of men. Wolverine promptly jumped from the balcony and killed all the soldiers. He led us to the tunnel opening and pushed the molding away. Before he could exit the building with us, he turned away and went back the bad guys. Pyro ran as fast as he could, but Marie held back. She urged me to save her old savior. I just wanted to run away, but the look in her eyes made me turn back. I lived up to my name Iceman and froze the molecules in front of __Logan_. He did not appear happy, but with Marie's urging he left with us. After that I woke up. This world fascinates me beyond belief but it makes me wonder, why? Why must I have these action packed dreams and then wake up to this awful world. __

_            Steve O'Brien said something interesting to me today. He mentioned the fact Marie *his sister* was acting spacey and was in her old world. I talked to him on line tonight and stealthy received her IM name. Oddly enough it was TheRedRogue. Rogue. Could it be? Maybe I am not as alone as I think I am. I will have to figure out my next move. I will write soon._

Bobby closed the file and changed his password once again. Maybe he wasn't alone, he thought as he pulled the covers over his numb body. Maybe he wasn't.

AN/ Yep, it is short. Oh well, got to love updates. I hope all you X-Men obsessed folks go to www.x2-movie.com. This website is awesome and I love the desktop! Inspiration! Review people! I will love you for it! Also anyone who wants to use John's AIM auto response can. Hehe! Review!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com


	5. Ch 5 Notes

It Was All a Dream

AN/ Hey everyone! I have 67 reviews! 67! OMG, isn't that amazing? Well I want to thank all my IM buddies for talking to an obsessed writer online! And I would like to thank Faith for her ideas. I will be working them into the plotline. Summer is almost here and I have the Prom tomorrow night. Wish me luck! I will update soon!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Chapter 5

Notes

            The bells clang in the halls of Williams Prep. Students ran into classrooms, trying to avoid being late. Marie sat on her desk chair watching all the students fill in. Max O'Connor had yet to arrive, and Marie kept biting her lip in anticipation. She was curious why the class president all of a sudden wanted to speak with her. But to her dismay, Max's desk behind her sat empty. Ms. Monroe called the class together. She played with her long black hair, and for a moment Storm's white haired image flashed through Marie's brain. She shook her head and noted the class assignment. Ms. Monroe let them work silently on their English papers. 

            Marie sighed visibly when a note landed on her desk. She turned around and saw Julie raise her eyebrow at her.  Marie gingerly unfolded the paper.

            "What's the deal, O'Brien?" was scrawled in Julie's messy handwriting.

            Marie eyed Monroe and made sure she wasn't paying attention to her students. Marie wrote quickly and tossed the note back.

            Julie read the writing and responded. "So what? Max is always sending reviews to all our classmates. He is on a power trip."

            Marie shook her head and Julie sent her another note, "Did you here about the new dance club opening on Vine St?"

            When Marie wrote back no, Julie went on a writing rampage. "It is called Adrienne's! I can't believe you haven't heard about it yet. It open's on Sat. We SO have to go!"  Marie chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm, when she felt something tug on her note. Ms. Monroe stood above Marie with a frown on her face. 

            "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

            Marie shook her head no but Ms. Monroe didn't seem to here. She picked up the note and began reading to the class. "….We so have to go!" She mocked the excited tone of the note. Julie sunk to the bottom of her seat along with Marie. "Well, ladies, I hope you enjoy your weekend. Now please get back to work." She sent the pair a tiny smile and went back to her desk. Marie sighed in relief. Ms. Monroe wasn't mean, she just dealt unusual punishments. She continued with her work when she noticed another rectangle peeking from underneath her note book. The moment she felt the piece of paper, her mind went blank with the sensation of dejavu.

            _Storm's voice echoed in the background but Rogue did not even pretend to listen. Her fear of not being accepted brewed in her stomach, and Rogue could barely look up from her notebook. A flash from right in front of her brought her attention back to earth. A boy toyed with a ball of fire, and Rogue's eyes opened with awe. The way he toyed with the flame was spectacular! All of a sudden the gleam of the fire dulled as it turned to ice. It shattered against the tile floor and Storm turned her head quickly. The boy ducked his head and pretended to be doing work. _

_            Cold air was drifting from her right. Rogue turned her head and stared at the student next to her. His blue eyes light up when they met hers. He placed his had on her desk, and a rose formed out of perfectly formed ice. _

_            The boy smiled at her and said, "Hi, my name is Bobby."_

_            The butterflies in her stomach stopped flying. "My name is Rogue."_

            Marie shook her head. The next thing she needed to do in class was to daydream. She looked quickly up at her teacher and noticed Ms. Monroe was at the door talking to another teacher. Marie quickly unfolded the note and stared at the elegant writing in shock.

_"R-_

_I prefer Ice to Fire but I prefer you to Ice._

_ I was not afraid of you then and I am not afraid of you now._

_-I"_

TBC.

AN/ Haha… cliffhanger! Lol… oh well wish me luck for my prom! I will update on Friday! *First day of summer vacation!* hehe! Keep on reviewing! It makes me want to write quicker!

Love to all reviewers!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

I love all the emails and IM's I get *even if you don't know who I am, right uki?*


	6. Ch 6 Car Trouble

It Was All a Dream

AN/ I have 93 reviews for this story. OMG! That is so amazing! I am back with another installment of my wonderful story. Summer is here, and my mommy went to Kansas, so I won't be told to step away from the computer! YEAH. Hey, maybe if I get enough reviews today, I will update again…TODAY! Something for you guys to think about! By the by my prom was awesome and I think I got some inspiration for this story. *Picture dancing* But I have to work up to it so here is Chapter 6!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

(No one has talked to me online lately and that makes me sad! LOL L)

Chapter 6

Car Trouble

            _"I-_

_                        Ice is cold, but you are not._

_                        Your lips against mine, I have not forgotten._

_                        In this world, in that, I am always yours._

_                        And I hope you are always mine._

_            -R"_

            Bobby toyed with the note. It was Saturday night, and he sat on his bed refolding the paper note that had appeared in his locker the day before. The ink was light, but it held so much meaning. Did this mean Marie was Rogue? Did this mean that they were both experiencing this other world? Bobby shook his head. Maybe he was just going nuts, but this note seemed to be proof that he was not alone. He tossed the note onto his night side table and moved to his closet. He pulled out his leather jacket and slugged it over his wide shoulders. Just because he was considered safe didn't mean he couldn't look tough. He exited his room and stomped down the steps to the second floor. His brother Ronny poked his head outside his door.

            "Where are you going?" 

            Bobby turned briefly to look at his sibling. "I thought I would go check out the new club on Vine St."

            "You mean Adrianne's, right?" 

            Bobby started to walk towards the second flight off steps to get down stairs. "Yep. Do you want to come?"

            Ronny shook his head. "Nah, I have my Bio project due on Monday. I thought I would finish that."

            "Make sure you tell Melissa I say hi!" Bobby said with a laugh. 

            Ronny looked confused. "How did you know?"

            Bobby stood at the bottom of the steps and yelled. "Didn't you read Orwell this year? Big Brother knows all!"

            Bobby walked by the TV room and waved at his parents. Rosie's head rested on his father's shoulder. The dark haired man looked up at his eldest child. "What time do you think you will be back, Robbie?" 

            He sent his father a smile. "Oh, never. Is that ok with you?"

            "Sure! Make sure you lock the door on your way back in around 1, ok?"

            Bobby's voice echoed as he walked out of the house. "See ya in a few!" He climbed into his black SUV and switched on his CD player. The voice of American Idol's runner up Clay Aiken blasted through his speakers. He silently cursed his little sister and turned the CD off and adjusted the radio station. The music poured into car, and Bobby steered the car onto the expressway. He was traveled the road for about 10 minutes before he pulled off the expressway. He traveled through some suburbia when he noticed he was going to pass the O'Brien house. He eased on the gas when he noticed the hood of the green Beatle was popped up.

            Curiosity had him pull up behind the green car. He stepped out and walked over. Besides the fact that grease was splashed across her face, she was radiant. Like him, she was dressed up like she was going to go somewhere. Her eyes narrowed as he approached her.

            "What are you doing here?" 

            Bobby sent her a smile. "Well I noticed the car trouble and I thought I could help."

            "Aren't you the little boy scout?" Marie said dryly. His hurt face made her rethink her brash words. "Sorry, I was supposed to meet Julie and John at Adrienne's an hour ago but this piece of crap broke. My parents went out to dinner and dropped Steve off at the club on their way." She shook her head. "Of course I am supposed to take him home too."

            Bobby stood behind her and gazed under the hood. "This is the part where I tell you I can fix it in no time and off you go. But sadly, you most likely know more about cars than I do."

            Marie started to laugh. "Thanks for the support though."

            Bobby tugged at his jacket. "No problem. I can offer you a ride though. I was heading that way anyway."

            For the first time in a long time Marie looked approachable. "Thanks Bobby, I would appreciate it." He lowered the hood himself while she went inside to wash up. He escorted her to his car and lent her a hand while she climbed in. Her knee length red skirt brushed his thigh as she sat down. The brief connection of their skin made Bobby's eyes look upward to the sky. Instead of feeling his life drain away he felt the wonderful softness of her skin.

_            They sat cuddled on the couch, laughing at each other. They just got back with the school after the museum incident. Rogue's gloved hand was pressed against his and for some reason they started playing thumb war. The kept on laughing until their eyes me. Bobby leaned forward to kiss her when she stopped him. _

_            "I don't want to hurt you." She murmured._

_            "I am not afraid." He leaned in closer when the sound of a motorcycle was heard from the distance. _

_            Rogue's eyes lighted up when the front door opened and she ran out of his arms. Bobby sighed as he went after his girlfriend. _

_            In the foyer stood the man of Marie's dreams __Logan_. Bobby felt his blood boil during the introduction. He couldn't wait for his turn and grabbed __Logan___'s hand. _

_            "I'm her boyfriend. They call me Iceman." He grasped harder on __Logan__'s hand and sent a spill of Ice before he let go. _

_            "Boyfriend… So how do you…"_

_            "We are still working on it." Bobby felt the jealousy eat him up inside when he noticed how Marie looked gooey eyed at the mutant. He pulled her away when Jean came in. _

_            She sent him a pointed look. "You have nothing to worry about Bobby. Now don't you think it is time to go?"_

_            "Go where?"_

            "To Adrienne's." Marie sent Bobby a confused look. His hand had tightened around hers and his eyes looked glazed over. Weird. He sent Marie a smile. 

            "Oh, yeah, don't mind the side trip, happens all the time." He let go of her hand. "I guess we should go."

            While he walked to the other side of the car he heard her mutter. "You think?"

AN/ Party time for next chapter! Keep on reviewing, we are almost at 100 and that is amazing! Remember to keep on reviewing and tell me what you think! Now I have to go update Untouchable, hey read it if you are bored. More Bobby and Rogue! Yeah! LOL!  Thanks for reading! And go push that purple button!

Love

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com


	7. Ch 7 If You're not the One

site experiencing an overload..please come back in a few minutes.

Got YA! Hehe! Read my new story Reliving the Time

It Was All a Dream

AN/ I hit the jack pot! I have over 100 reviews for this story! Yeah! I am sorry that FanFiction.net wouldn't let any one read my update yesterday. Darn website. *Eyes shift nervously* hopefully no one from this WONDERFUL website heard that. Anyway thank you so much for all those reviews! I just love it!

PARTY TIME!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

PS I would like to thank cherryblossomjen for her recommending me the song "If you're no the one" By Daniel Bedingfield. I finally found a place to put the song! 

Disclaimor: Guess what. X-Men… not mine. _If you're not the one…Not mine. Overprotected… surprise surprise NOT MINE! So please don't sue me!_

Chapter 7

If You're Not the One

            The glass doors of Adrienne's opened, and Bobby and Marie made a stellar entrance. He in his dark jeans, bright blue shirt, and the black leather jacket; she in her flowing red skirt, black tank top, and strappy red shoes.  They strutted in across the thresh hold with everyone's eyes stared at them in shock. Revision, John, Julie, and Steve stared at them in shock. Marie gave Bobby a smile and thanked him for the ride just as her high heel got caught in the grout of the tile floor. She nose dived to the floor when Bobby's strong arms caught her in his grip. He straightened her up and she sent him another one of her bright smiles. His hand lingered on her shoulder and played with a strand of her hair. 

            Julie's jaw was gracing the floor when Marie finally made it over to her friends. Thankfully Bobby got caught up with some of his friends. "What the hell was that?" The dark haired girl barely contained her screech. John just sent Marie a bewildered look.

            "I almost committed social suicide." Marie tried to joke off. 

            Julie stammered. "Why did you come with Bobby or maybe should I ask how you ended up coming here with the school jock!" Julie's large hoop earrings swung with the out burst.

            Marie looked a little peeked as she took a bite out of a big tortilla chip. "It is not that big a deal. My car broke down and he just gave me a ride." She played with her fake ruby necklace that rested against her neck. "No big deal." 

            John finally managed to place his tongue back into his mouth. "Whatever you say, Marie, whatever you say." 

            Marie pushed away from the table. "Well, I think I spent enough time discussing my ride. Are we here to dance or discuss my love life?"

            Julie laughed. "Love life, I didn't know Bobby Drake was your love life. Well besides in those dreams of yours!"

            Marie pulled at John's green cotton shirt. "Come on, big boy, dance with me."

            John shook his head as he got up and stood by Julie. "I wouldn't want Icey to get angry at me! Never know where those icicles have been!" 

            Punching John in the shoulder, Marie walked onto the dance floor with her best friends. The speakers were blaring out rap music, when the DJ switched the song. Some of the younger teens cheered when Britney Spear's voice filled the room, but the three musketeers let out a little grown. John stared at his seat with longing, but Julie and Marie pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. 

**_Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers..._**

            For the first time in her life, Marie felt herself relating to a Britney Spear's song. Not the self she was now, but the girl in her dreams. The longing to break free, the need to touch, she did not want to be protected any more. 

            Her eyes met Bobby's across the room. Something inside them seemed to light up, but before she could question it Bobby set down his soda and approached her.

**_I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't  
But everytime I do, I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm overprotected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers..._**

                        Bobby approached Marie amazed. With her hair was free and she was dancing along with the music as if she was meant to dance. His hands itched to do what his dream persona couldn't. The room seemed to fade away as he walked up to her. She stepped away from her friends and almost danced into his arms.

**_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no, no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me..._**

            Every ill feeling towards Bobby Drake left Marie's head. All she could notice was how hot he was and how sweet he had acted to her today. How he looked outside his car with her hand in his hand, staring off into space in an apparent side trip. It sounded so familiar. Bobby bent down and his breath caressed against her ear. "Will you dance with me?" Everything inside her started to melt, and somewhere inside her doubted it but she could not resist. She moved closer in to his body when the song changed. The haunting music wrapped around them as Marie's arms wrapped around Bobby.
    
    **_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_**
    
    **_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_**
    
    **_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_**
    
    **_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_**

_            "We can't stay together Bobby." Marie said with a sad face. _

_            His hand enclosed around her gloved one. "Why?"_

_            "In this world all I can do is hurt you. You deserve more than that." Tears filled her eyes. _

_            He shouted, "How could you say that! No matter what, I am yours! I will be always be yours, no matter what your power is…no mater what world we are in. I love you."_

_            The tears dropped from her bright green eyes. "I love you too, Bobby, but you deserve more than me. You deserve more than a body stocking."_

_            His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, the cold bleed through her long sleeved tee shirt, "I don't even deserve you. You are in love with an Ice cube, but guess what Marie; I don't care because I love you to much to let you go." _
    
    _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_
    
      
    
      
    
    

            Julie wrapped her hands loosely around John's shoulders. Her neck was craned, trying to get a good look at the couple. 

            "Julie, what are you doing?"

            She shook her head at him, "They are off in their own world. It I didn't know better, I would say they were gaga over each other."

            John twirled her around and got a better look. Julie's blue skirt twirled around with her. "Are you sure you know better?"

            Julie positioned herself to look at the dancing pair. Both eyes were locked at the others. The danced beautifully together, locked in each others embrace.

            "Houston, we have a problem." Julie muttered.
    
    **_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_**

_            "Bobby, this world is too dangerous!" Rogue's stormed around the living room. The newspaper was flung around the room, and Bobby looked down on it in shock._

_            "They passed that law, Bobby! We are as good as dead!" Rogue broke down crying._

_            "No we are not. There is still hope. You HAVE to believe there is hope."_

_            Rogue's tear filled eyes stared at her love. "I don't know what to believe."_

_            "Marie, just believe in us!" His voice was filled with desperation._

_            "You are all I can believe in."_
    
    **_I don't know why you're so far away  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_But I know that this much is true  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_We'll make it through  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_I hope I love you all my life_**
    
                   Bobby's head leaned down to Marie's. As if pulled by an invisible force, his lips were heading towards hers. Everything in his body was consumed with this girl. The dream had been so clear, so crisp. Something inside him knew that it had to be true, that he and Marie were meant to be together.
    
    **_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And though I can't be with you tonight  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_And know my heart is by your side_**
    
                   Marie's heat sang. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed forever. She and Bobby were going to be together. They needed to be together. They had waited 2 lifetimes for this. The dreams did not lie.
    
    **_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    ****
    
    **_Is there any way that_**** _I_**

TBC.

AN/ Could that be a cliff hanger. By Jove, I think it is! For me to update again you know the drill. I hope you all like this chapter. I thought both those songs fit the situation. Tell me what you think!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: HIT THE BUTTON! HAHAHA!! Uncle Sam says to!

Remember check out my new story Reliving the Time


	8. Ch 8 She Bangs

It Was All a Dream

AN/ Looky I am back! After many drafts of chapter 8, I finally choose which one I want to post. *says a little prayer* And after many threatening IMs, I am going to post it! LOL! Thank you all for your reviews, and please keep it up. Also if you haven't why don't you read my other two stories _Untouchable and _Reliving the Time_. LOL. Also I am co writing a story with One Legged Hooker Jane Barbie *I think I got it all* named **Tourniquet. **   My part isn't posted yet, but it is an awesome story nonetheless! Anyway, thank you for being so patient *or not so patient*. Remember to keep on reviewing! It helps I swear!_

Love to all Reviewers! *that means u*

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: Chapter 7 is just fine…I posted the warning on the top! *bad writer bad*

Chapter 8

She Bangs

            Marie sighed with pleasure when Bobby's mouth connected with hers. His lips tasted like soda, but it just made her enjoy him more. Her arms tightened around his neck, not wanting the moment to stop. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, but in actuality it lasted 5 seconds. 

            The music around them switched to a fast beat. The couples jumped to the dance floor; filling in all the free space. Bobby and Marie were knocked apart in the shuffle for dance floor. Marie shook her head slightly, knocking herself out of her dazed state. Her mouth opened wide when she realized what she just did. Then she smiled. For some reason kissing a stranger didn't seem wrong. Kissing Bobby had felt so right.

            She threw her arms up in the air and joined the crowd, laughing and dancing with people she did not know. 

            Bobby waited for his eye balls to stop spinning. He stood there in the middle of the dance floor completely baffled. One moment he was day dreaming again, the next he was actually kissing Marie O'Brien, and then before he knew it he was standing by himself.

            He craned his neck, searching for her, but the room had become too crowded in the short amount of time. He eased his way back to the tables since his need for dancing seemed to pass him. What he would do to be in control of his own body again. He seriously considered he was going crazy.

            He found his old table somewhat easily. Some of his fellow soccer players sat around the table drinking and laughing. He shoved his way through and fell down into a chair. One of his teammates Seth raised an eyebrow towards him. "Had some fun dancing, Drake?" Seth laughed heartedly and took another swig of his drink. 

            Bobby sent him an evil look and picked up one of the drinks on the table, hoping that it was his coke. "Shut up man." He grumbled.

            Seth nudged their number one defenseman Ken. "Looks like Bobby Boy doesn't want us to know about his little get together with the drama geek!"

            "I noticed." Ken looked over at Bobby and smiled. "Why are you spending your precious time trying to kiss that loser especially with Kat free for a rebound?" 

            "She is not a geek or a loser. And why would I want to do anything with Kat? She has done everything with almost everyone" Bobby hissed.

"That is the point." Seth laughed

Bobby glared. "Well I would rather jump off a cliff." His teammates shocked looks caused him to curse at himself. He took a chug of his drink and then ended up coughing it out when the whiskey burned down his throat.

            His friends laughed at him. "Can't handle your umm…Irish Coca Cola, Drake?" Seth joked.

            Bobby felt enough stress on his shoulders to even think about fighting another battle with his friends. He took the half filled glass and placed it to his lips. He chugged down the contents, causing his friends to cheer. He set the glass down with a click. "Don't mess with me. Where did this come from?" He lowered his voice. "I thought Adrienne's had a dry bar."

            Seth pulled out a flask from his coat pocket. "Adrienne might be dry, but Chez Seth is not!" He poured another shot into Bobby's glass. 

            Bobby took a swig, noticing that one of the waiters was giving their table a suspicious glance. "I don't think staying here to much longer. It looks like we are going to get busted." 

            Seth slipped his flask back into his coat. "Well maybe we should take our business else where." He stood up and tipped a bit. Ken and Bobby just laughed at him. "Drake, is your place empty?"

            Bobby shook his head. "Nah, my parents are home. Yours?"

            Seth shook his head. "My mom found out last time." Both boys looked at Ken.

            Ken sighed. "Well since my dad is out of town, I guess we can throw a little party." 

            The trio got up to leave. But before they exited the door, they all invited some of the dancers to come with them. As they were leaving Bobby shot a glance over to Marie. For a second he could swear he saw the two white strips dangling in her hair. He just blamed it on the whiskey.

AN/ I do not recommend drinking underage. Actually I kind of frown upon it, but since this would be high school, parties do happen. It was kind of short but my muse has come back, and I know what I want to do with this story, so I most likely will update again today. Thanks for your patience and please keep on reviewing. Tell me what you think should happen! Or if I should keep writing!

Love to all the reviewers,

Bry 

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Read my other stories! Also thanks for the almost 150 reviews! WOW!


	9. Ch 9 Cheeky Bobby

It Was All A Dream

AN/ Hey looky! I am updating! LOL! Amazing, right? I just want to say I hope Cherryblossomjen feels better. *Sick time is the best time to read though* LOL and I want to wish swthart a very happy birthday! The official review count is 198! So close to two hundred! Woohoo! Thank you guys so much for reading! Keep up the great work!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: I wrote another X-Men Fic named Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story. Go check it out!

Chapter 9

Cheeky Bobby

            Bobby stood in front of Ken's house staring at his cell phone. He leaned against his car, taking his time figuring out how to call home. He began dialing, cursing when his fingers didn't seem to touch the right buttons. He placed the little device to his ear and smiled as he finally heard it ring.

            "Drake residence, Ronny speaking." 

            "Yo Ron, tell mom and dad I am spending the night at…" He paused while a hiccup forced its way through his throat, "Ken Walker's house." He smiled as the word Walker passed through his lips. He never realized how funny his friend's name was.

            "You're smashed aren't ya, Bob?" Ron began chuckling over the phone.

            Bobby shook his head, but realized Ron couldn't see him. "Me? Drunk? Nah man." He started kicking a rock.

            "I am so sure. Just be careful what you do. Or who you do for the matter." Ron muttered voice sounded amplified in Bobby's ear.

            "Oh, I will be careful who I do." He began to giggle. "I'll make sure that it won't taint my image."

            "I'm sure Bobby. How much have you drunken so far, because you don't seem to be on this planet anymore?" Bobby waved his hand happily at Ken's mail box. "Only some whiskey. The stuff certainly gets you the mind of some rogue." His voice became sour as the X World filled his head. "Why did you betray me and my friends by calling the cops Ron? I always was wanted to know." 

            "Um Bob, I didn't call the cops. I have been on the phone with you." Ron's sweet tone annoyed Bobby.

            "Look you shit, I know you did. Just because I could freeze things doesn't mean I am not your brother. You've got to respect that."

            "Freeze things. Yep, you're no longer with us. Just be careful, Bobby. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you are going to sleep out at Ken's house. Make sure not to drive."

            Bobby's mood lightened. "Sure, you do that Ron! Love ya!"

            Ronny laughed. "You always were a happy drunk. Have fun!"

            Clicking off the phone without responding Bobby began walking up Ken's pathway. He swore when he tripped on a flower pot. You have to hate it when they just walked up and tripped you. 

AN/ This is extremely short but I think it can stand on its own. Coming next update, Marie meets up with an inhabited Robert Drake. What will happen? *Wink Wink* Will he disclose about his past? Will he make a pass? Stay tuned!

Love to All my 198 review makers!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: Thanks to miss scarlet for proofreading this! 

HIT THE PURPLE (Or BLUE) BUTTON!


	10. Ch 10 Let the Games Begin

It Was All A Dream

AN/ Hello everyone! The review count is up to 222! I just LOVE even numbers. What can I do thank all you wonderful people? I am serious! You guys are amazing. Every new review makes me want to write. Please keep on writing.

I Love You All,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *let me thank you in person!*

Chapter 10

Let the Games Begin

            Steve O'Brien walked outside Adrienne's Club searching for his older sister. He only saw glimpses of her the whole evening, and now that the club was closing Steve had caught wind of a huge party in the brewing. His only problem was that he did not have a ride. He searched the sidewalks, wondering where she had went when he say a flash of red down the block.

            "Marie!" He yelled as he began to run.

            She turned around and sent him a weird look. "What?" She yelled back.

            Steve ran to her side.    Steve's brown eyes pleaded with hers, "INEEDTOGOTOKENWALKER'SHOUSEBECAUSEEVERYONEWHOISEVERYONEISTHERE!ITISONLYALITTLEPARTY.WILLYOUGIVEMEARIDEMARIE?" he said in one breath.

Marie toyed with her long brown hair. "Can you toss that by me one more time?" She asked her brother.

Steve took a deep breath and tried again, "I need to go to Ken Walker's house because everyone who is anyone is there. It is only a little party. Will you give me a ride?"  

"Let me think about this…No" she said. 

Steve stomped his foot against the payment ready to battle. He ignored the fact John and Julie were staring at him oddly. "Why the hell not?"

Marie shook her head, "Because a 15 year old should not be going to a keg party, that's why. Honestly Steve, if Mom and Dad found out, what would they do to me for allowing you to go out partying!" she sent him an aspirated look.

"Oh come on Marie, you know they won't be home tonight! Their social events never end before dawn. Besides you can tell them I didn't tell you."

"Steve, read my lips…NO! Just because you are a selfish brat doesn't mean I should jeopardize my hide so you can be with the in crowd."

"Oh I hate you sometimes!" He cursed. "Why can't I have a normal sister?"

"Why can't I have a normal brother?" She retorted while looking up at the stars. "Anyway, my car is at home. I got a ride." 

Steve looked confused. "I thought I saw those two arrive before you." He pointed at Julie and John.

"Well yeah creep. I got a ride from Bobby Drake."

"Bobby gave YOU a ride?" He acted shocked.

Marie sighed. "Is it such an amazing thing?"

"Yes."

Marie felt her head heat up. "Oh, shut up."

Steve looked over to Julie with a pleading face. "Can you please take me there?" 

Julie shook her short red hair. "Sorry little buddy. Marie is right." She tried not to laugh at his expression. His face was full of hope and despair.

John just rolled his eyes as he began walking back to Julie's car. They all piled in. Julie started the ignition and maneuvered the SUV onto the expressway. Steve argued with his sister in the back. He tried every tactic know to man: pity, accusations, and threats. Marie just let every comment roll down her back like water off a duck. She was sad to say but Steve would thank her one day. Gosh, she sounded like her mother. She went to get her house key out of her red purse when she realized her purse was missing. 

            She looked around the floor before she hit her head on John's seat in frustration. John looked back. "What's the matter?"

            "I lost my damn purse." 

Julie pulled off the expressway. "Did you leave it at Adrianne's?" 

Marie growled. "No. I left it in Drake's car."

Julie sighed. "Do you need it tonight because I need to get home soon? I start work at 7 tomorrow."

Marie turned to Steve. "Not if wonder-boy remembered his key."

Steve tried to contain his smile. "Sorry Sis. Left it on the key rack."

"You can always stay at my place." Julie offered. 

"Both of us? I don't think so. No, I have to get in touch with Bobby tonight. Maybe he is at home." Marie went to grab her cell phone but remembered that it was in her purse. "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

John handed over his. With one deadly look at her brother, Marie dialed the number Steve told her.

"Bobby, how many times do I have to tell you I did not call the cops?" The teenaged voice answered the phone. 

"Sorry? Hello. Umm…I am guessing Bobby is not there." Marie sent her friends an odd look.

"Oh sorry, you would be assuming correctly.  This is Ronny speaking. You know Bobby's better looking, smarter, more talented brother. How may I help you?" Ronny said jokingly.

Marie bit her lip. She remembered Ronny from her dreams. Just a coincidence. "Actually I left my purse in Bobby's car and I kind of need it to get home. Do you know where he is?"

"Do you mean physically or mentally?"

"What?"

Ronny laughed. "The last time I talked to my brother he accused me of turning him in to the cops because he could freeze things. Mentally I would say he is in a Sci-Fi movie."

Freeze things. Marie thought. No, it couldn't be. "Actually, I was just wondering where he was physically. I assume that is where his car would be."

"Hold on Melissa" Ronny yelled at a giggly voice on the other side of the phone. "Sorry, umm Bobby mentioned going to Ken Walker's house. He wasn't planning on going home so I guess he is there. Your guess is good as mine where the car is. Oh I got to go! Do me a favor and make sure Bobby boy doesn't drive. He seems to have one to many drinks if you know what I mean!" Ronny's voice seemed serious. "Who am I talking to anyway?"

"It's Rogue. Thanks for the help. I appreciate it." She hung up the phone. Julie raised her eye brow through the review mirror. "What?"

"Rogue? Since when?" 

Marie didn't even relies she said that. "Oh, just so he doesn't know I called him. Anyway go to Ken Walker's house. I need to crash a party momentarily."

Steve started to cheer. "Awesome."

"No, I am just going to get my purse and then leave."

Steve began to mutter again while Julie looked at her clock. "Marie I really need to get home. Do you think you can get a ride home if I drop you off?"

Marie nodded. "Don't worry about it. I will call a cab from the house; I have my money in my purse."

Julie managed to U-turn to go the direction of Ken's house.

After Steve and Marie stepped out of the car and waved Julie and John goodbye, they started the climb up the driveway. Steve was so exited he was almost skipping, but Marie was weary of the noisy house and drunken sounds.

She ran her hand through her dark hair. "Let the games begin." She muttered. "Let the games begin."

AN/ No drunken Bobby this chapter but it will happen next chapter! What will happen? Hehe! Keep on reviewing my wonderful reviewers!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	11. Ch 11 Drunken Illusions

It Was All A Dream

AN/ The review count is at 247! Woohoo! That is so many! Please keep up the great job!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *IM anytime*

PS: Read my new story Rogue's Journey! LOL!

Chapter 11

Drunken Illusions

            Bobby ran a hand through his tousled hair. He felt like he was on top of the world as he swayed over to Ken's kitchen for a new drink. The party had only been going on for 2 hours but all ready couples were sprawled on any available surface of the big house. Bobby poured a fresh cup of beer from the tap someone brought into the kitchen. He sent a cheerful smile towards Calvin Clark and whatever girl he was making out with on top of the counter as he exited the room. He eyed for any available girls. He needed someone to take his mind off that kiss. Someone to make all his worry's go away. But with one glance he did not notice any available girls. Muttering a curse to himself, he settled down in a corner sipping his beer. Now he was alone with his thoughts.

            In the drug induced state of mind, Bobby had a difficult time figuring out what was fact and what was dream…. Was he a student of Xavier's soon to be X-Men, or was he the star soccer player? Was he in love with Rogue aka Marie D'Ancanto or was he wary of Marie O'Brien school geek? He sipped the yeasty liquid. It was warm to the taste. Without even thinking about it he concentrated on the liquid and "pulled* the water molecules together, forcing them to slow down. If he was Bobby "Iceman" Drake, it would have caused the beer to cool, but to the normal Bobby all it caused him to do was to press in the cup and cause the beer to flow down his shirt. He cursed loudly as he pulled himself onto his feet. All he had to do was make it to the bathroom to wash of the beer. 

            He stumbled into the hallway and slammed painfully into the bathroom door. Kat Pride screamed as Bobby walked in the middle of a very questionable session between her and Ken. He sent a small smile as he fell back onto the floor. The door slammed closed. Bobby leaned his head against the cold hard wood floor, with the party echoing in his soar head. Right now he wanted to crawl into a hole where all the confusing emotions left him alone. Instead he just passed out into a black world.

            _Her lips were against his, warm and wet. He ignored the fact that any minute that she could kill him. All he needed were her lips against his and everything would be fine. For this minute there was no Mutant Registration. In this moment there was no Magneto. In this moment there was no Pyro. In this moment all there was Rogue and him. The way it should have always been._

            Marie O'Brien creaked open the oak door. Her brother Steve had already run inside, and ignored all sense reason. The smell of beer reeked inside the house. Music blasted on the stereo, and to Marie's dismay the muffled sounds of an orgy could be heard. She shuttered as she made her way down the hallway. Briefly the image of interrupting Bobby in an odd situation popped into her brain. She shuttered in disgust. But besides disgust was the feeling of jealously. She pushed the emotion aside. She also tried to ignore her conversation with Ronny Drake. _He thinks he can wield ice…_Could that be a coincidence? Or was there something more?

            Her foot steps echoed on the wooden flooring. She looked into each of the ground floor rooms and was getting impatient. There was no sign of Bobby Drake. All she needed was her purse and she would get out of this joint as fast as possible, after she lectured Steve again why these kinds of things were bad ideas. 

            She hurried towards the direction she assumed the kitchen was. She hoped she found him in there so she did not have to venture upstairs. Before she even made it there, she tripped and fell to the ground.

            Cursing from the pain spreading in her ankle, she looked over to what tripped her. Ah, so she found Mr. Cool. He was curled into the fetal position, muttering in his sleep. Sitting up, she eased her way over to him. Maybe if she just took his keys from his pocket, she could just get her purse and leave. Marie hesitated over Bobby, biting her lip as she eased her way to his pocket. Before she could reach in she found herself on the floor again as he rolled.

            She cursed as his legs pinned her to the ground. "Damn it, Bobby. Get up!" She yelled softly at him. He just shifted more. She tried getting up but her ankle was starting to hurt her to much. 

            Marie looked up at his sleeping face. It was relaxed, and if he didn't reek of beer, he would have been attractive. She went to grab the keys again, when he began speaking again. "Marie?" he muttered.

            Thank God, he isn't totally gone, she thought. "Yeah, Bobby?"

            "Why did they have to do it?" he said softly, his eyes closed tightly.

            She became confused. "Who did what?" she asked.

            "Oh Marie, you know. That law. Why did they pass that law? It changed everything. It killed so many." His voice was surprisingly clear, as if he wasn't drunk.

            "Bobby, you're having a bad dream, wake up!" She didn't want to hear anymore as her insides began to churn.

            "It killed us, Marie. We lost what made us, us!" Tears fell down his face. His eyes opened, pale without it's usually luster. He was lost in another world. He looked down at his hands. "I can't form ice, I can't control it. I know I always said I wanted to be normal…but I am lost without it. It is like I can't see, or hear, or touch." But his sad expression changed as he touched her wrist. "But one thing did come out of it… I can touch you now." He sat up, shaking his head as if to clear his head, but the pale eyes stayed. He moved over to her and went to kiss her…

            "Bobby no!" She yelled. Inside she wanted to, but too many emotions inside were churned up, and this was the last thing she needed. 

            "Rogue you are no more…" He smiled happily. 

            She pushed him back and he toppled on the floor. "I was never a rogue! I am Marie and you have no control over me, Bobby Drake." She went to stand up, but her ankle had already begun to swell. She managed to prop herself against the wall. "Steve, we are leaving." she screamed. There was no answer. She started hopping away. "Steve!"

            Bobby made his way off the floor and looked over to her retreating back. All the thoughts about the X-Men faded as his eyes brightened with their natural glow. All say was her. "Marie?"

            "Stay way from me, ICEMAN!"

            "Iceman? What the hell are you talking about…?" He walked over to her slowly. Noticing her limp, he went over to help but she tossed her shoe at him instead. It was amazing. He felt so sober. As if all the alcohol had washed out of his system. "Let me help you." 

            Marie fell to the ground, her ankle killing her. "I don't want your he…"

            Someone pounded the door. "This is the police! Open up." Bobby ducked down in a crunch as he hurled himself to her side in instinct. He had witnessed these kinds of attacks before…like Stryker's. The image of Wolverine killing popped inside his brain and he felt his knees shake.

            "Oh my parents are going to kill me…" Marie thought back on her dreams of Rogue. The mansion's attack…the kidnapping…

            "No they aren't…not if we get out first." He put his arms around her and picked her up… "My car is around back we can get out…"

            "Steve…we need to find Steve…"

            "Open up or we must use force." The voice screamed from behind the door…almost like Stryker behind his wall of ice. Bobby wished for the ability to be Iceman now but he just reacted out of pure instinct. They could wait to find Steve and get caught or flee and let the boy get caught. The urge to leave him behind was the same as he wanted to leave Logan behind. But again that face just did him in with that voice. "Please, Bobby…" Instead of heading for the back door, Bobby ran up the nearby stairs with Marie in his arms praying they won't get caught.

AN/ There is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Tell me what you think! LoL, and keep on reviewing! And please make sure you read my new story! LOL Rogue's Journey! It is crying for support! 

Love to all Reviewers, big and small,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	12. Ch 12 Get Me Out of Here

It Was All A Dream

AN/ Hey to all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry for so long without an update but my computer died earlier this week, so I had to wait for it to be repaired. My poor baby. Anyway…269 reviews! Party Time! Hehe! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing!

Love to all my great reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

 Please don't throttle me Stretch.

Chaosti has an Advil. *Hands one to the confused, battered reader.*

Chapter 12

Get Me Out of Here

            Marie clutched Bobby's shoulders as he ran up the steps. Her ankle was a big as a grapefruit, and every time it hit the edge of the staircase she whimpered in pain. She had never noticed how tall Bobby was before, but now she felt kind of sick watching the ground go by as he took enormous steps. 

            He managed to get to the landing before Ken's front door slammed open. Bobby tried to ignore the emotions churning inside his body as he ran as quickly as he could with Marie in his arms. Running as fast as he could down the hallway, Bobby opened the last door on his right and as gently as he could he closed the door behind him. The room was dark and full of shadows but their eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light.

            Marie stared in horror at the guest bedroom. "What the heck are we doing here? I thought we were going to look for Steve?"

            Bobby sighed as he sat her down on the bed. "We are, I mean I am. Look, I know you want to find your brother, but you can't with your ankle like that." He moved to the wall behind the bed.

            Marie shook her mahogany hair in disgust. "So I am just going to be the sitting duck while you go around playing super hero? I don't think so."

            Bobby let out a smile as he felt the latch for the Walker's spare closet. He opened the door and was relieved to find only bedding in the small room. He walked over to Marie and picked her up. "No, you are going to be hidden. Rest your foot until I come back. I will find Steve don't you worry." He placed her inside the closet and shut the door closed. Moving to the outer door as quickly as he did, he didn't hear her say thank you.

            Steve O'Brien was aware of the police crashing the party. Luckily he had been in the back yard at the time, flirting with some of the sophomore girls that had come to the party, when the door crashed open. Fearing being arrested, everyone bolted for safety. Steve had no idea where his sister was as he ran across the grass into the Walker's neighbor's yard. 

            He sighed in relief that he was in the clear. He walked around the toys spewed in the lawn as he thought of what his sister said. Maybe these parties weren't the greatest idea. But everyone went to them, and he had heard about all the war stories from these kinds of parties. Steve was just confused. He walked around with no care until he stepped into one of the sensor zones. He cursed when the fluorescent lights turned on and began running again. 

            Looking around for a place to hide, Steve noticed the tree house. But to his horror, the ladder was not lowered to the ground. With all his energy, Steve hurled himself up to the tree and managed to grab a tree branch. His legs dangled beneath him as his shoulders protested the weird angle. He began swinging back and forth trying to find the leverage to swing himself over the tree house railing. Thinking he had it, Steve let go of the branch and flew.

            _Bobby stared in horror as Wolverine's claws went threw the soldier's body like a knife cutting butter. He felt like he was going to puke. The soldier dropped to the floor and Wolverine motioned him to follow. Bobby just wanted to shake his head, not only in defiance but also to get rid of the image that would haunt him for years. But the professor's training urged him to follow the animal. The one rule not to mess with at the mansion was the older kids always looked out for the younger children. So Bobby fought with inside himself and managed to pull away from the older man. He pressed the elevator's button and ran towards his obligation._

            The image flashed inside Bobby Drake's head as he crept down the hallway, quietly entering every doorway searching for Steve O'Brien. His heart began to beat quicker as he heard the police hauling in his friends down stairs, the one voice barking out orders. If he got caught, Bobby knew that the fines would be high and any soccer scholarships for college would be lost. 

            He ran into a couple of his classmates as they searched for places to hide, and he even managed to ask a few if they saw the boy. But most of them were to drunk to understand English much less the question.

            Bobby opened one of the last doors and wondered why he wasn't as out of it as his friends were. He knew that he passed out on the floor stone drunk, but when he woke up to see Marie, it was almost like all the alcohol melted away. And that weird dream he had before he spoke with Marie. His body had been full of pain as if something had been ripped out of him. Something that made him, him. Before he could contemplate any farther, his eyes widened when the white flash of light hit him in the face. This is it. The game was over.

_            Rogue woke up to Syrin's screams the night the mansion was attacked. She popped out of bed dazed and confused. One moment she was having a wonderful dream where she didn't hurt anyone, and the next moment she was crying in agony as Tracey's voice filled her ears painfully. "Stop it" she screamed, "Stop it." But it seemed like a millennia before it ended as Syrin took a breath._

_            Rogue scrambled out of her bed and looked out side her bedroom door wondering what was happening. That is when she saw the soldiers walking down the hallway. Rogue's stomach churned in turmoil. She never thought they would come for them. She never realized what could happen just because she was different from everyone else._

            Marie felt tears drip down her face as she sat inside the dark closet alone. She felt all the emotions Rogue had. Because she was Rogue. No matter what she told Bobby downstairs, Marie knew the truth. The past wasn't clear but she was slowly regaining her old memory. She touched her own hand and wondered if she really missed her gift. Did she really miss her curse? No, but the fact someone was able to change the lives of so many… it made her feel violated, used. She felt like the government's puppet. She let herself cry as her ankle throbbed and the walls seemed to close around her.

            She rested her wet cheek on a blanket, hoping that they would all be ok. That Steve wouldn't get in trouble, and…Bobby would come back to her.

            After a while the closet door opened and Marie let out a scream as the flashlight blazed at her face. 

AN/ What kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave cliffhangers. LOL. I am preparing a massive update for all my stories, so why don't you read them all? Hit my author's link and read about all my other Rogue/Bobby stories! Keep on reviewing and I will keep writing!

Love to my great reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com TALK TO ME!

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO!


	13. Ch 13 Lucky Breaks

It Was All A Dream

AN. Hello everybody! I am updating this story under hostage situations! Darn that Swhart! LoL! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! Keep on reviewing and I will keep writing. *In 8 more reviews, this story will be at 300! We can do it!*

Your humble writer,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *contact me anytime*

Chapter 13

Lucky Breaks

            ~Crack~

            Steve O'Brien cursed as he hung onto the tree house railing. His muscles strained to hold on. "Come one, Stevie boy, you can do it." He talked to himself trying to gain the energy to pull himself to safety, but his shoulders screamed in protest. His sneakers dangled into the air as he heard footsteps enter the backyard. He had to get up the tree and he had to get into the tree house now. 

            Using the last of his energy, he did something he never thought he could do. In slow motion he pushed himself up and ended up doing a backward flip into tree house. He felt like he was flying in the air as he crashed. And just his luck he ended up landing on an abandoned fire truck. Muttering in pain, he sat up and threw the toy away. Besides the pain in his back and the soreness in his shoulders, he had managed not to kill himself. He crawled slowly into the darkest corner in the tree house and didn't even dare to look outside into the backyard. If a police officer was waiting to catch some drinking high school students, Steve was going to wait to make sure he wasn't one of them. He just hoped Marie was ok and didn't get caught. She didn't even want to be there.

_            Bobby stared at the bright light. He fought against the restraints but he couldn't get loose. The tubes inserted inside his skin was slowly slurping out his cold blood and replacing it with a cocktail of drugs. He screamed in agony as the light shone brighter. _

_            "This will cure all your problems, Mr. Drake."_

_            His whole body felt on fire, a fire hotter than anyone of Pyro's fires. He screamed, unable to express his pain, anger, and hurt any other way. They said this would pave the way for others with his problem...they said that this would save millions. They made him, and other mutants be experimented. Yes this would cure all his problems…he would be dead. _

_            He quieted his voice; it hurt too much to scream. He whimpered at the light. His Marie was going through this too, maybe worse than he was. His life was ending, but he needed her…his life, his heart, his love…his wife._

            Bobby felt the sweat dripping down back. This is what a heart attack feels like. He gasped his breath as the wave of the flash back rolled over him. They were flashbacks…not daydreams. Just staring at that light beam had sent him off into another world. He fought his way back and slowly managed to stand shakily on his two feet. The light illuminated his pale skin, and wide pale blue eyes. He swallowed as he walked over to the closet door and shut off the light. 

            A black cat rubbed against his leg as it managed its way out of the closet. Bobby slowly sunk to his knees beside a shoe rack. He felt sick to his stomach and could barely manage to shut off the closet like. For some reason the starkness of the light made him feel worse. 

            Reality seemed farther and farther away every time he had a flash back. He didn't know what to believe. Could he have been a mutant? Could he have wielded ice? Anything seemed possible.

            He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. But something nagged on his subconscious. He needed to find Steve for Marie. But could he? The boy wasn't on this floor, and he could still hear the police rounding up the drunks downstairs. Bobby had enough of all this. He was so out of there and he didn't give a crap what happened to the sophomore. He just knew he was going crazy.

            _"Bobby! Bobby!" Marie sank down on her knees and cried. She needed Bobby. But it was all lost. Just because they past that stupid law, she was alone. What was she going to do? Nothing was going to be the same again. It never could be. She just wanted to be with him one more time before she died._

Marie let out a scream as the flashlight blazed in her face. The light blinded her. A firm hand blocked her mouth as the light went out. Marie started to struggle, but her ankle hurt her to much. The door closed behind her intruder and Marie did the only thing she could think of. She bit his hand. 

            He muttered a curse as he whispered, "Marie, it's me!"

            "Bobby? What are you doing back? Where is Steve?"

            He eased himself next to her. "I couldn't find him, and I didn't want to go looking where the cops will find me. We have to wait it out."

            "Oh." She bit her lip to stifle her snuffles, her cheeks where still wet from her tears. 

            Bobby managed to find her cheek in the dark and touched the tears. "What's the matter?"

            She started to heave as the memories floated in her mind, "I thought you weren't going to come back." She started to cry softly.

            Bobby pulled her close, trying to fight his way into the correct reality. "I almost didn't, but I had to get back to you."

            She sobbed into his shoulder. 

            "I am sorry I did that experiment, Marie."

            Marie's eyes adjusted in the dark. "I know you are." She stared at his pale face. With her bare hand she touched his jaw. She noticed tears on his cheeks too. "But it wasn't all that bad."

            It was as if they were no longer plain teenagers without a history together. Bobby bent down slowly, almost hesitantly and kissed Marie. She eagerly clutched to him as they fell back on the blankets. They were together again.

AN. I think I wrote this story under the influence. JK. I personally wonder what is happening. LOL! Anyway, tell me what you think in a nice review! We want to get to 300, hehe! 

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

read my baby Rogue's Journey

PS: Soon I will have a website for my fanficiton! More info coming soon!

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!


	14. Ch 14 Time to Wake Up

It Was All A Dream

AN. I have decided to end this story, and I am sorry I didn't give you guys any warning that it was ending so soon. I am going to beg you all to bear with me as I explain why this whole story happened. By the end of it I hope you all will understand! *If you don't then I won't blame you, I am not so certain what it is all about.* Thank you for reading for so long and please check in on my other stories.

Chapter 14

Time to Wake Up

            _Marie gripped Bobby's shoulders as she let all the emotions flow through her. Her past life flashed through her eyes but it didn't matter. For the first time in a long time she was with the man she loved. The police no longer mattered; Steve no longer mattered. Her hormones urged her to continue. Her ankle stopped hurting as she clung to Bobby. What seemed like hours passed in an instant, when suddenly it happened._

_            Bobby struggled against Marie as she became the rogue again. His life force was yanked away from him, as Marie's skin instantly became fatal. She ignored all the pleasure she was receiving from his energy as she managed to push him aside. He collapsed on top of her shuddering, just like she remembered everyone else doing. His thoughts mixed with hers, but Marie pushed them back. "Bobby! Wake up!" She started to scream as she shook his body. But he stopped moving, stopped breathing. "Bobby! NO!" _

_            Marie no longer cared about the police. She wept as the closet door opened, and hands wrapped around her. She just hung on to Bobby Drake…the only man she loved in two lifetimes. _

_            The lights shown brighter and the hands became rougher. And all she did was cry._

_            "Rogue? Rogue wake up!"_

            Marie D'Ancanto, who was also known as Rogue, jolted up from her bed heaving. Sweat mixed with tears dripped down her face. Her roommate Jubilation Lee was at her bed side. She was the one who woke Rogue up from her nightmare.

            Rogue glanced down at her sleeping gloves in the dim light and then quickly pulled her hair in front of her face. She sighed in relief when she saw her white skunk strip. She looked up at Jubilee. "Where are we?"

            Jubilee raised her eyebrow. "In our bed room."

            "No I mean we are at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, right?"

            "Yes, unless we are supposed to be somewhere else. Rogue, are you alright?"

            Her power ran through her skin. And instead of being angry at her curse, she was happy she was herself and not just an ordinary person. She jumped up and gave her friend a big hug, though carefully. "It's good to be home!"

            Then her dream hit her full force. Without warning she jumped up from her bed and bolted over Jubilee. She needed to make sure Bobby was ok.

            Bobby Drake also called Iceman burrowed his head deeper into the covers. He fought with his own conscience to keep himself from waking into the real world. He just wanted to stay a little longer in a world where he could kiss Rogue without the fear of getting hurt. 

            He sighed as the dream seemed to end by itself. He snuggled deeper into the covers as he lay in his bed, mentally calculating how much longer he had to wake up. Figuring he had hours before his first class, he mentally relived his dream. 

            It had seemed so realistic that high school world, even after he transported some of his classmates and teachers into it. He chuckled to himself as he pictured the religious Kurt Wagner being the frat boy Ken Walker, or how Ms. Munroe managed to be portrayed exactly how she was in real life. And wouldn't Pyro laugh at the image of himself playing a geek and fawning over Jubilee. But there was someone who wasn't misrepresented. No, Marie was the same feisty girl inside his dream world as she was in real life.

            But one thing disturbed him. What was with all the dreams inside his dreams? Yeah, some things had happened in real life, but as of yet, he had not married Marie, and nor had the Mutant Registration Act been passed. And certainly he wasn't dead. What did that all mean?

            Before Bobby could contemplate anymore, his door was slammed open. Bobby shot up from his bed, ready to freeze the intruder when he recognized Rogue.

            "Rogue! Where is the fire?"

            "Fire?" She seemed to be in a daze as she rushed to his side. "What fire?"

            Bobby shook his head. "I meant, why are you in my bedroom in the middle of the night? Not that I completely mind…"

            Rogue stood at the side of his bed, suddenly feeling foolish. "I, um, I just came cause…" she paused as she thought how to phrase it, "I had a bad dream."

            Bobby became confused, "One of Logan's dreams again…"

            "No, no, in this one…I don't know how to say it."

            Bobby fought the urge to look at his watch for the time. "Just say it."

            "We were these high school students, but we didn't like each other, and we decided to go to this party but I didn't want to, and we ended up having these dreams about our lives here…and then you were dead in this life time, so I had to see you when I woke up…" She kept on rambling.

            "Shh, Marie calm down. It was all a dream." He paused for a moment. "You had a dream like that? You swear?"

            Rogue nodded. "Yeah, why?"

            "Because I just had the same dream…was I drunk at all?"

            "Drunker than a sailor."

            He bit his lip, "Did I play soccer?"

            "You were the star."

            "Did I kiss you on the…"

            "dance floor, yeah."

            They stared at each other for a moment. "Weird." They both said at the same time. 

            Rogue sat down on the bed and Bobby hugged her. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. It was only a dream." 

            Rogue sighed. "Yeah, one freaky dream."

            They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other company when Bobby thought of something. "Do you have a brother named Steve?"

            Rogue looked up, "No. Why?"

            "Because Ronny was in my dream and I thought…."

            "that I had a sibling named Steve. He did play an important role didn't he? But I am an only child."

            Bobby hummed. "Weird and I wonder why your last name was O'Brien. I mean I was still Drake but D'Ancanto to O'Brien? I don't get it."

            Rogue sighed as she cuddled closer. "I just hope that those dreams don't come true. I want everything to stay the same."

            Bobby smiled. "Everything but this." And he leaned down and kissed her. Quickly but he kissed her still.

AN/ Only one more chapter left! I am going to tell you who is Steve in the X-Men world and why he is important. And to answer the        question…Does the future presented in the dreams happen? This story is odd isn't it? Keep on reviewing! Keep it up 'til the end!

Love to all my great reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com 

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! MR GREEN WILL COME AFTER YOU!


	15. Epilouge: A Choice

It Was All A Dream

AN. Merry Christmas! And along with Christmas comes Christmas break. *cheers.* FF.net hasn't had to many B/R authors, so I am going to submit this final entry so I stop getting death threats, and then I will make it my duty to update all my stories ASAP! Keep up the great work on the reviews!

Love you all and have a happy new year!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com            

For my non Christian readers Happy Hanukkah, Ramadan *I know that was a month or 2 ago*, and Kwanza….Or happy holidays!

Epilogue

A Choice

_The distant future_

            His head was bent over the antique desk. Sun filtered into the huge glass windows. One hand ruffled through his thick blond hair as he went over the papers on his desk. The full out terrorist attacks against the major cities in California the month before raised the voices regarding the Mutant Registration Act. It was that piece of legislature was keeping this newly elected president into seclusion until the following day. 

            He had all the facts spread out before him. Passing the Act into law would barely subdue the voices, but it would be a grand start. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to consider the possibility of contentment facilities for the mutants. He flipped through a file looking over the initial plans Congress had sent for his approval. The print began to blur before his eyes. He looked up and saw the pictures displayed in front of him. Burning buildings, dead figures, and twisted figures were all that was in the national papers. Headlines like "Survival of the Fittest?" and "The Fall of the Human Empire." stared back at him.

            President Steven O'Brien sat back in his chair and stared at the oval ceiling. People said this job was easy. He almost laughed at the thought. With this one choice, he decided whether mutants were dealt with in a human manner, or with dealt not so nicely by his opponents in the next election. This decision made Presidents or broke them. 

            He reached out to grab the additional research about the camps to prepare for his next decision when a hand closed around his wrist.

            "What the..." Steven's face looked up and went pale.

            "Good afternoon Mr. President."

            The woman in front of him was covered completely in black leather. Her dark hair was cut bluntly around her face with a distinctive white strip framing her face. The leather gloves burned against his wrist. 

            "Who are you…? Securi.."

            In a split second the woman leapt over the desk and had her hand across his mouth. "I am not here to hurt you, Mr. President." Her voice was full of the south. "I am here to have a talk with you. And right now all your security personal are frozen so it won't matter what you do." Slowly she let go.

            "Who are you?" He asked again. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her. 

            "I am an American." She sent him a look. "But you would like to know that yes I am a mutant. A mutant with the possibility to kill you with a touch. No, don't look scared. I won't hurt you because I am a mutant. It takes more to kill someone then their genes. So to answer your question, I am a human, just like you."

            He looked shocked. "But you're nothing like me."

            "True, I am not a man." She smiled. "But that is beside the point." She sat down on the oak desk. The woman picked up the piece of legislature he had just put down. "The point is, if you do what you are planning on doing, many will die and not for just reasons." Her eyes narrowed. She dropped the papers across the desk and watched them scatter. "I am not prepared for that loss, and I don't think you are either. Your choice is a difficult choice to choose."

            "Leaders make difficult choices." he said shortly.

            She tilted her head. "Yes they do." She stood up from the desk and started walking around. "You know this isn't my first time in this room. Oh, well you wouldn't. President McKenna wasn't one to brag about it. Gosh, that was almost 9 years ago. He had a tough choice to make too. Telling the people not to bare their right of arms when they all tasted the gun metal of death is a difficult choice. Historians even say that was why he lost his re-election. Howells didn't have to worry about the mutant problem because of the overseas problems… And now there is you. If you continue what McKenna did 8 years ago…? But if you lead this nation to the deaths of many, what will that leave on your soul? You are just fooling yourself when you think that it would just be containment centers. Soon there will be testing facilities to "cure" us." She paused and her face filled with pain. "Then you won't bother with the pretense, and we will all be dead. So you are correct, leaders make difficult decisions. True leaders don't follow what the voters want to hear, or what your party would back. True leaders do what the nation needs, and what is right for EVERY citizen."

            "What I don't do, someone will finish!" He slammed his hands against his desk. "I must be strong for my nation! People have died from your so-called innocents! Get out of here before you push me too far. I am a good leader." The last part he whispered to himself.

            "Steve, how could you turn to this?" The woman whispered. "How can you send so many to their deaths?"

            "Marie, so others can have life." He stopped. His face went from a fiery red to a ghostly pale. "Marie?"

            She nodded. "I almost doubted if you had the dreams. Oh, Steve do you remember me?" 

            He remained frozen in his seat. "How can this be…how can you be a mutant?"

            "I am not the only one." Her voice was soft now. She knelt down next to him. "John and Julie were. Kurt and Kitty." She looked up into his eyes. "And Bobby. He is one too. And he will die if you pass this law."

            The President's eyes looked far off as if he was back in the dream. "How can you be real? How can this happen?" Suspicion entered his eyes. "Did you do this too me?"

            "No!" She stood up. "I don't have that kind of power. But even if I did, not all mutants use their powers to take advantage of each other. Think Steve. Think of what you are doing!"

            "I am a good leader." He whispered. "I don't allow emotions cloud my judgment, no matter what you might have meant to me in a dream."

            "Then you aren't the boy who was in that dream. Emotions make us human!"

            He stood up tall. "You will find out my decision like the rest of them. Leave please, before you take up any more of my time."

            Marie closed her eyes. She thought the reason she had the complicated dream so she could protect the ones she loved. She felt the ring around her finger. Everything about the predicted future was coming true, but when she recognized the older version of Steve from her dream, she thought she could help change the future. Marie turned around, ready to go face reality when she heard a small voice behind her.

            "Thanks."

            And she smiled.

AN. Yep, that's it. What do you think? Do what you do best and review!

Love you all!  
Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: Contact me anytime, or read another one of my stories!


End file.
